Diez días
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Zoro está enamorado de Luffy, se dio cuenta cuando lo vio "muy cerca" de Nico Robin. Pero nuestro espadachín ha decidido hacer algo. En diez días tratará de conquistar a su capitán... ¿Lo logrará? Shonen-ai ZoLu ¿Humor?
1. Prólogo

Al fin me atrevo con uno de One piece. Prometo seguir el resto de fics tan rápido como pueda, pero como creo que ya dije, mi computadora eliminó todos los archivos que tenía. T_T En fin, este es de One-piece y se lo dedico a mi queridísima Kim Potter Black, que es como una hermana para mí y de verdad que la quiero mucho.

Bueno, creo que sobra decir que nada de esto es mío, si no probablemente ya habrían encontrado el One piece hace tiempo… xDD (Además, en la vestimenta de Luffy incluiría unos manguitos o un flotador… Leñe, que si no se nos ahoga.)

Ah y por cierto, de momento no hay Lemmon pero aviso de antemano que ES YAOI. Es decir, ya sabéis, chicoxchico. Y con una gran dosis de humor malo y probablemente cursilerías de esas que digo que no me gustan pero que luego no paro de decir… xDU

Bueno, os dejo el epílogo.

**Pròlog****o. De cómo Zoro decide hacer algo con la situación.**

Era un día normal, completamente normal, a bordo del Sunny. Como de costumbre, Nami estaba completamente relajada sentada junto a Nico Robin. Nami simplemente observaba un par de mapas y hacía anotaciones, completamente concentrada, a diferencia de la arqueóloga que estaba semitumbada leyendo un libro con interés y a la vez dando sorbos a un café que Sanji le había preparado. Obviamente, Sanji estaba en la cocina del barco, haciendo alguna delicia para sus dos preciosas chicas, a diferencia a como era costumbre, Franky y Chopper no parecían estar en ninguna parte en concreto. Luffy estaba sentado en el mástil, casi dormido al sol. Y Zoro… Bueno, Zoro afilaba una de sus preciadas katanas mientras reflexionaba.

Y es que parecía mentira que al bruto de Zoro le gustase reflexionar, pero solía hacerlo, eso sí, solamente cuando afilaba sus katanas, porque era un momento solemne para el, en el que podía pensar con claridad, en el que se veía a si mismo reflejado en la hoja brillante de cualquiera de sus tres espadas. Y en estos momentos es lo que hacía, verse reflejado en la espada que solía llevar en la boca. Hacía ya tres días que estaba así de reflexivo, exactamente tres días. Y ¿por qué? Por culpa de Nico Robin.

_-Flashback.-_

_"Isla a la vista." Ese había sido el grito de Ussop al vislumbrar una isla. Estaba oscureciendo pero no les importó, igualmente atracaron en la playa y corrieron al pueblo costero en lo alto del acantilado. Como era oscuro, Nami, quien administraba el dinero, dijo que no importaba, se quedarían en un hostal toda la noche, que echaba de menos una cama decente. Todos obedecieron. Sin embargo en el pueblo, esa noche, había fiesta y tanto insistió Luffy que acabaron por ir._

_Bailaron, saltaron, gritaron, hicieron de todo, la gente al principio tenía reparo en ellos pero tras ver la enorme sonrisa de Luffy, todos se quedaron mucho más tranquilos, incluso los invitaron a unas rondas. Y en ello estaban cuando Luffy dijo tener sueño y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente a grandes pasos hacia el hostal. Nico Robin lo miró, suspirando, y fue tras el. Obviamente, Zoro no tenía más que hacer tras la quinta cerveza, se dio cuenta de que su capitán y Nico Robin no estaban, supuso que estarían en el hostal. Fue hasta allí dando tumbos y subió las escaleras aún tambaleándose._

_Iba a ir directamente a su cuarto, pero hubo algo que se lo impidió, entornó la mirada al notar una luz al final del pasillo. Si no recordaba mal, ese era el cuarto que Luffy tenía para el solo (Nami y sus historias de que el capitán tenía que hacerse respetar ante la gente de los lugares, porque según ella los capitanes "no dormían junto a sus súbditos".) fue hasta allá con curiosidad y lo que vio le dejó helado. Nico Robin estaba muy cerca de Luffy, sentada sobre las rodillas del chico, a horcajadas, mientras que Luffy la abrazaba con fuerza. Hablaban sobre algo en susurros, y Zoro no lo soportó, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta la habitación que le había tocado compartir con Sanji (obviamente, el rubio no estaba allí aún) se tiró en la cama y mordió con rabia su propia mano, ahogando su frustración._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Zoro se quedó contemplando su ojo perfectamente verde mientras un destello le llegó al ojo, había girado un poco la katana con lo que el sol se había reflejado por instantes. "Tengo que dejar de pensar en Luffy…" se dijo Zoro impaciente "Pero… No puedo. Está ahí, tumbado, sin hacer nada de nada, solamente dormir al sol… Y si se cae alguien va a tener que salvarlo, obviamente seré yo quien lo hará, no la tonta de Nico Robin…" continuó en su divagación. "Pero el la prefiere a ella… Lo vi el otro día ¿no? Bien pensado, no vi nada, solo se abrazaban. Aunque estoy seguro de que llegaron a algo más… No sé, tal vez dejar de pensar el ello sería bueno pero… no, diablos, no puedo… Bah, Zoro… Si no te importa para nada, deja que sean felices, que se diviertan ellos dos y todo eso que hacen los enamorados…" continuaba como si nada hasta que de golpe algo le tapó el sol con el que tan a gusto estaba. Levantó la vista de la Katana para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de un Luffy que se agarraba el sombrero.

-Luffy, me tapas el sol.-dijo sin interés Zoro. Luffy se sentó delante de él con las piernas cruzadas.

-Zoro… ¿En qué piensas?-preguntó Luffy con curiosidad, sin tratar de ocultarla ni un poquito. Zoro no lo miró a la cara.

-Pensaba en nuestros viajes…-acabó de decir Zoro. Luffy le obligó a mirarlo a la cara, levantándole por la barbilla y encarándolo.

-En serio, Zoro. ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó enarcando las cejas.

Zoro no lo soportó. Iba a conquistarlo. Costase lo que costase, iba a conquistar a ese pequeño chico del sombrero de paja que tanto apreciaba sobre todas las cosas. Apartó la cara con orgullo.

-Simplemente estoy cansado, eso es todo, el sol me calienta la piel y acabamos de comer, así que solo es eso.-intentó quitarle importancia a la situación. Luffy, al ver que no iba a sacar nada en claro, se levantó, sacudió su sombrero y comenzó a caminar.

-Cuando quieras hablar, yo estoy aquí.-le dijo seriamente yéndose hacia la cocina, con suerte Sanji le daría algo de comer.

-Bien, Luffy… Tal vez pronto sepas qué me pasa…-dijo Zoro en un murmuro.-Me voy a dar diez días, dentro de Diez días habrás caído en mis redes, pequeño.-añadió con una sonrisa perversa. Todo iba a comenzar MUY pronto.

_Y bien… ¿Lo sigo? De vosotros depende, queridos fanfictioners._

_Quién sabe si Zoro lo conseguirá… (?) Lo que está claro que si no dejáis review, un gatito morirá en mi death note… Muajajajaja!_


	2. Primer día: Celos

Perdónenme todos los que siguieron esto desde un principio! D: No fue mi culpa, lo juro! D: El ordenador del mal no me dejaba publicar en fanfiction... No me dejaba ni siquiera subir un nuevo documento... Asdf lo odio! D= Pero al fin puedo subir el primer capítulo, ese capítulo que lleva escrito desde dos días después del epílogo... De nuevo ordenador del mal espero que no me traicione.

Respondí a todos los review por mensaje privado pero quiero agradecerles por aquí también. e_é

Gracias a Hikari-Nara, catunacaty, Gushu & Lady Orapma. De verdad gracias por comentar *w* Me hicisteis realmente feliz y una nana feliz equivale a una escritora inspirada! e_é

He de decir que incluí a Sanji por aquí porque últimamente estuve leyendo fics Sanji x Zoro y aunque prefiero los Luffy x Zoro, no me desagradaron, además me inspiró mucho que Sanji sea taaan mujeriego, apuesto lo que sea a que tiene mucha experiencia y aunque odie a Zoro seguro que lo ayuda con tácticas idiotas y feas para que el pobre haga el ridículo (?)

Enfin, después de mis notas de autora, dejo el capítulo. ^^ Disfrutad si podéis e_é

**Primer día: Celos.**

El primer día Zoro amaneció el primero de todos. Eso ya fue algo fuera de lo normal, algo que Zoro jamás habría hecho. Era el que más dormía (después de Luffy) y el hecho de estar despierto lo hacía sospechoso. Por suerte nadie se fijó en este pequeñísimo detalle. (O al menos fingieron que nada pasó) Zoro se rascó la cabeza pensando, aún tirado encima de su cama, Sanji se removió entre las sábanas. Estúpido cocinero. Pero… ¡Si, si! Seguro que el cocinerucho del tres al cuarto lo ayudaba.

Se levantó de la cama, haciendo demasiado ruido y todo, con lo que Sanji se despertó.

-Marimo idiota.-gruñó el cocinero. El espadachín lo miró con una sonrisa irónica en la cara y se acercó a el, levantándolo de la cama y sentándolo sobre ella.

-Cocinero, me vas a ayudar ¿cierto? Porque eres bueno, amable y… no quieres que te asesine.-le soltó Zoro con una sonrisa de sarcasmo. El cocinero estaba desubicado. No entendía nada. Boqueó un par de veces sin encontrar las palabras precisas y terminó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué necesitas?-se quejó entornando la mirada. Zoro rodó la vista y se puso algo colorado. Bueno, no le quedaba otra que preguntarle al estúpido cocinero.

-Sanji… ¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorado?-preguntó Zoro, en voz baja. Sanji pareció pensárselo y terminó asintiendo lentamente.-Dime ¿cómo logro que una persona se de cuenta de que la amo sin decírselo?-cuestionó el peliverde. El cocinero se quedó un poco sorprendido por eso.

-¿Te has… enamorado?-preguntó entornando la mirada. Zoro negó.

-No, es más que nada por saber un poco más y todo eso…-dijo deprisa el espadachín. El cocinero puso cara de no creérselo.

-Bueno, pues yo se lo diría pero en el supuesto caso de que fueras tu quien estuviera enamorado… Podrías probar dándole celos. Eso si, ni se te ocurra acercarte a MIS queridas Nami y Robin. –le explicó el cocinero acabando en amenaza. El espadachín asintió. -¿Quién es la desafortunada?-preguntó Sanji.

Pero el espadachín pasó por completo del rubio y se dirigió a cubierta. El sol justamente ahora salía por el horizonte lo que haría que cierto capitán tardase poco en despertar para pedir su desayuno. El resto del día transcurrió con bastante normalidad hasta que Ussop avistó una isla y lo gritó por todo el barco, feliz. Zoro sonrió, esa era su gran oportunidad, obviamente.

Desembarcaron y aún era de día, pero comenzaba a anochecer.

-¡Nos abastecemos y volvemos al barco!-gritó Nami.-No estamos para gastar dinero en hoteles.-advirtió mirando en especial a Sanji. Luffy emitió un quejido pero fue fácilmente reemplazado por la alegría de pisar tierra firme por parte de Ussop. Sanji estiró del brazo de Zoro.

-Me lo llevo para que cargue con la comida.-dijo Sanji sin esperar el consentimiento de Zoro. Al poco estaban en medio del pueblo. Sanji no paraba de quejarse.-Maldito capitán, se ha comido toda la carne que teníamos, de verdad cualquier día nos moriremos de hambre…

Zoro enarcó una ceja ante eso y cargando un par de bolsas seguía a Sanji, se había quejado ¡Bien lo sabía Dios Todo poderoso! Pero al parecer no había sido suficiente. Y con esa pequeña "derrota", Sanji pensaba averiguar el porqué Zoro le había preguntado eso por la mañana.

-Pelo de alga, dime una cosa ¿A qué vino eso de la mañana?-preguntó Sanji. Zoro no contestó lo que le conllevó una patada por parte de Sanji quien no estaba NADA contento con que Zoro no contestase.

-No es tu asunto.-respondió desviando la mirada. Sanji entornó la suya propia y obligó al peliverde a mirarlo a los ojos (obviamente Zoro no pudo defenderse debido a que tenía las manos ocupadas por las bolsas.) Zoro fulminó con su propia mirada al rubio. Quien sonrió con triunfo.

-Me he enamorado.-soltó Zoro. Sanji enarcó una de sus cejas de sushi.

-¿De Nami-san o de Robin-chan?-cuestionó el cocinero lo que se llevó otro sonrojo por parte del espadachín.-Espera… No me digas que… -Sanji se tapó la boca ocultando una carcajada, que finalmente soltó echándose al suelo riéndose con las manos en la barriga. Zoro lo miró de nuevo fulminante.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido ero cook?-Zoro no parecía muy contento de que Sanji se riera por alguno de los estúpidos pensamientos del pervertido cocinero. Sanji levantó una mano pidiendo un momento. Cuando al fin se calmó, respiró profundamente y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la arena.

-¿Estás enamorado de nuestro infantil y glotón capitán?-fue la pregunta del cocinero.

Zoro se quedó parado. Por completo. Se quedó sin aire. Y se puso del color de pelo de Shanks. Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba Sanji. Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa llena de sorna y se giró para seguir caminando como si nada.

-Haz lo que te he dicho esta mañana… Dale celos.-comentó Sanji.

Tras las "ligeras compras" (en las que se incluían cadenas para atar el refrigerador) de camino al barco Sanji y Zoro se encontraron con unas doncellas bastante lindas. Éstas, con toda su buena fe se ofrecieron a guiarlos a puerto. Sanji tenía corazoncitos en los ojos. En cuanto llegaron a puerto se despidieron de ambas chicas, pero Zoro se quedó hablando con ellas, en especial con la rubia y eso no le pasó inadvertido a su capitán quien emitió un grito tremendo.

-ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡Sube al barco que nos vamos!-fue lo que dijo el chiquillo de la tripulación (recordemos que Luffy es el más joven) Zoro se despidió amablemente de la chica y subió al barco (con tooodas las bolsas a cuestas) las dejó en la cocina y antes de salir Sanji se acercó a el.

-Zoro haz lo que te dije de camino a aquí.-le recordó el cocinero. A Zoro le dio un reparo tremendo pero al llegar a la cubierta y ver que ya zarpaban, se decidió a hacer lo que Sanji le dijo.

Tomó aire y se puso a gritar mirando a la orilla que se iba quedando cada vez más lejos.

-¡Rosie! ¡Nunca te olvidaré!-gritó mirando allá y poniendo sus manos a modo de megáfono. Luego se giró con cara de enamorado y se puso a mirar al cielo, como feliz de la vida.-Diooos, la amo! ¡Cuando sea el mejor espadachín del mundo… volveré! I loooooove you Rosalinda of my heeeeart! –continuaba cantando a voz en grito bajo la mirada atónita del resto de la tripulación, exceptuando de Sanji.

oOoOo

Luffy no se lo podía creer. Se quedó estático tratando de comprender el porqué de la situación, si tan solo hubiera ido con Sanji a comprar, Zoro no se hubiera enamorado de esa tal Rosalinda. Notó la penetrante mirada de Nami encima de él y eso hizo que borrase su cara de tristeza y empanación reemplazándola por un grito de "Sanji tengo HAMBREEEEEE".

oOoOo

Zoro no vio ningún cambio en su capitán pese a que creyó que Luffy por un momento se había quedado triste. Pero verlo alegre de nuevo le quitó el hambre. Tal vez Luffy no le quisiera. Bueno, había sido un día desaprovechado pero de ningún modo iba a rendirse. Se fue a su camarote sin cenar y se dispuso a dormir pensando de nuevo en la estrategia.

**

* * *

**

_Y bien… ¿Lo sigo? De vosotros depende, queridos fanfictioners._

_Quién sabe si Zoro lo conseguirá… (?) Lo que está claro que si no dejáis review, un gatito morirá en mi death note… Muajajajaja!_


End file.
